a Voice to Match a Heart
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: When you think Posen, you think perfection, there's no doubt about it every Posen is expected to be perfect. With the pressures of her Senior year, Aubrey Posen is too busy trying to impress her father but when a certain boy comes into her life, she can't find anyway to distract herself from these certain feelings towards the owner of the voice that made her heart flutter.
1. Chapter 1

**So after reading 'Whats so good about perfection' we've been obsessed with Jaubrey so this is our first attempt at a Jaubrey fic so tell us whatcha think :) If you are new to our stories don't forget to follow our instagram : JamboandHutchie**

**sorry guys if you've read this before there was a little time jump mistake but I've fixed it noe**

* * *

**A Voice to Match A Heart**

**ICCA Finals 2011**

The only thing that was keeping me stable was the strong support of Chloe's right arm that was wrapped securely around my waist, walking through the hallway of Lincoln Centre felt like an endless maze embarrassment and disappointment. The pressure from Alice and the pressure from my dad with his 'You're a Posen and Posen's never disappoint' all got too much causing me to embarrass myself in front of the huge crowd of Lincoln Centre. Chloe has been the best friend I've ever had; we've been through thick and thin together, when Alice and the rest of the girls stormed off stage in disgust, Chloe was there, kneeling next to me, making sure I was okay as I emptied the contents of my stomach right there on the stage.

"Look, Chloe, you can go, I can handle my dad myself" I rested my forehead on the cold wall once we had reached the ladies restroom

"You're kidding right? Come on and we'll get you fixed up" She took my hand in hers and led me through the doors, once I had discovered that no one else was in the room, I leant over the sink and just broke down, tears flowing down my cheeks, eventually running down off my nose and into the sink. I jumped when I felt Chloe's hand gently rub my back "Shh it's okay" she whispered; she took the bun out of my hair and ran her fingers through my wavy blonde hair.

"It's not Chloe" I whimpered, wiping my cheeks with the palm of my hand, lifting my head to look up into the mirror, apart from my mascara stained cheeks all I could see was the face of failure, I had let my dad down big time... "My dad will be here any minute, Chlo" My voice cracked as I spun around and collapsed into Chloe's arms.

"Trust me everything will be okay, he can't expect you to be perfect your whole life"

"He does! That's the thing, throughout my whole life, he's expected me to be so perfect" this only made me sob harder, soaking Chloe's shoulder with my tears.

"Bree listen-" Chloe was cut off by a knock at the door, my heart stopped once I heard the familiar voice

"Aubrey Posen if you are behind this door, come out right this minute" My father's stern voice boomed through the door. Shit. I quickly let go of Chloe, wiped my cheeks and straightened my Bellas uniform. I let out a shaky breath and opened the door slowly, Chloe sticking behind me the whole time.

"Chloe" My dad nodded towards Chloe

"Mr Posen" It was honestly pathetic that my best friend had to greet my dad like that...

"I would like to speak to my daughter alone, please" Chloe squeezed my hand reassuringly before turning away and heading towards the exit. I was all alone now. Okay Posen, compose yourself, this can't be the worst. "What happened out there?!" He yelled, I stared at my feet, tears threatening to fall. "Eyes up, Aubrey" he said sternly yet he didn't yell. I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him "Stand up properly"

"Yes daddy" I whispered, following his commands, standing up straight.

"I've told you before Aubrey, this acappella nonsense is no good for your career-" I did the wrong thing and tried to cut him off

"But dad, what if I don't want-" bad decision...

"Look Aubrey, you just embarrassed the Posen name out there, if you seriously want to prove to me that you can juggle this acappella group with your school work you better get your act together!" He raised his voice again, looking down on me in an intimidating manner "I don't think arguing with me is a very good start to that is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"No daddy, I promise to get my act together and prove to you that I can live up to the Posen name like you have always taught me to" I rocked on the balls of my feet, biting my lip waiting for a response from him.

"That's better" he was about to turn around but he stopped himself "Remember Aubrey, I love you" Of course he loved me he just had an odd way of showing it, tough love in other words.

"I love you too, dad".

**4 Months Later**

"Just keep flyering, Chloe" I huffed, dropping the stack of flyers in Chloe's hands "I can't let my dad down...again" I mumbled

"I know Aubrey, It's just you need too cool down, take it slow"

"Did my dad every take it slow?" I asked, she stayed silent "Exactly...look Chloe I'm sorry I'm just stressed out about recruiting people this year"

"Look, Bree, go take a walk around, cool off, I'll take care of this for a bit" she patted my shoulder and pushed me slightly

"Thanks Chlo" I smiled at her before setting off for a little walk around the quad. It was good to just walk around, letting the sounds of students fill my ears; it was good to be back here. I stopped in my tracks once I heard the soft, sweet sounding voice fill my ears; I closed my eyes allowing myself to focus on the voice.

**_We both are here to have the fun_**

**_So let it whip_**

Wow...although it only lasted for about 5 seconds it still sounded perfect. I spun around and the source of the voice was a tall dark-haired boy with the most beautiful brown eyes-Really?! Get a grip Posen. I shook my head and headed back to Chloe.

I reached the Bella's stall again but I still couldn't get that guy's voice out of my head or even his face for that matter.

"Something's on your mind Bree" Chloe stated, concerned

"Nope, I'm fine, feel better actually after that walk, any luck?" I asked

"Uh yeah, actually a few girls took flyers" She replied. Okay I can't get him off my mind, what the hell Aubrey? Nope I give up I need a name to match to that voice.

* * *

**Please tell us whatcha thought:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey nerds! here is chapter 2 of a Voice to Match a Heart**

**Ya Know I'm really enjoying writing Aubrey, she's such an interesting character if you imagine her backstory.**

* * *

**a Voice to Match a Heart**

Auditions were tomorrow and I was freaking out, mostly because of the fact that we may be short on girls this year, I mean who wants to be in the group that messed up last year just because "someone" puked her guts up on stage...Ugh I hate my life right now, this is the year I need to prove to my dad that I can meet his expectations but if we can't even get enough girls to make a decent group then we are screwed big time.

Lying on my bed, I threw the piece of paper that I had crumpled up into a ball into the air. It happened to be my attempt at a head start on an assignment for one of my classes but I got bored and gave up. I threw it up one more time but this time let it bounce off my face and onto the bed. I groaned before turning my head to the side when I heard the dorm room door open.

"Bree! I think I just found a new Bella that has an aca-amazing voice!" Chloe exclaimed, slamming the door behind her, jumping herself obviously not realising her own strength. I reluctantly sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Okay, well who?" I asked, running my hand through my hair a couple of times before she joined me on the bed.

"Okay...y'know the girl that walked past the stall at the activities fair, ya know the one that you said was a little too "alternative" for us?" she asked, seeming way too over excited for just seeing that girl. I mean the girl isn't exactly a huge ball of sunshine like Chloe here.

"Her? Really? Ugh she's not fit to be a Bella" I groaned, running my hands over my face.

"Yeah, but her vocal chords certainly are!" She continued to defend the girl despite my protests.

"I thought she didn't sing? How did you convince her?" I asked curiously, grabbing my water bottle off the bedside table, taking a long drink of it because, damn I was so thirsty.

"Well as Tom and I were in the shower I heard someone singing Titanium...So I had to investigate so I burst into her shower" She shrugged like it was no big deal. I on the other hand, spat out my water.

"What?!" I exclaimed, wiping my chin of the water that I had just spat out. "As in you both were like...naked?" I asked slowly, placing my water bottle back down.

"No, I shower with clothes on" She deadpanned; I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's the big deal? I got her to audition didn't I?" She kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up onto the bed.

"Yeah, but...I may not like the girl but I feel sorry that she was traumatized like that by you"

"You trying to say that this..." She motioned up and down her body "Is traumatizing?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head, laughing at her. I stood up and tied my hair up into a ponytail with the hair-tie that was on my wrist.

"I need to go drop something off for Luke, I'll see you later"

"Are you seeing him again?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Yes, I had dated Luke last year but things didn't work out so we called it off.

"No, I need to drop off the info for the assignment since he didn't go to class this morning" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fair enough, I'll see you when you come back" I grabbed my keys and the piece of paper I needed to give Luke and exited the dorm.

* * *

Once I had finally reached the radio station, walking through the door of the place brought back some memories. Luke and I would spend most of our time here, even know it's dark and dirty it seemed somewhat romantic back then I guess...I made my way over to the booth, with two voices catching my ear so I stopped and listened out of curiously.

"I told you I can do it, I don't need your help! This is just a polite way of making fun of my height"

"Fine then, don't want a hand you won't get one" I jumped at the sound of a loud clatter coming from the other side of the CD shelf. I peeked through a gap in the shelf and then I saw him. The boy that had the voice that caught my ear at the activities fair.

"Ey, what's going on out here?" Luke stepped out of the booth, looking rather irritated at the sight before him. I stepped out from behind the shelf and stood next to Luke. "Hey Aubrey...gimme two seconds will you?" I nodded and he stepped in front of the two freshmen, that's when I realised that the other voice belonged to the alt girl that Chloe just so happened to convince to audition for the Bellas. I couldn't help but notice this feeling deep inside at seeing the two freshman together but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, maybe I was too distracted by the boy's chocolate brown eyes and how they-Aubrey focus! "Are you two actually gonna get some work done or-In fact, Jesse I'm starving could you get me lunch?" Luke asked aha his name's Jesse, throwing his wallet on the no-sex desk that um may have been used by Luke and I...But no one needs to know that.

"You gotta lay off the burgers dude, you're not gonna be 22 forever" Jesse stated, reaching for Luke's wallet and stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Nah, I think I'm good" Luke shrugged, lifting up his t-shirt flashing his perfectly defined abs. Those abs could blow any girl away, I glanced at the girl and her eyes were widened with raised eyebrows, clearly mentally drooling.

"He's good" she smirked, nodding at Jesse, who just rolled his eyes.

"This is your fault!" He joked, pushing her shoulder before making his way out. Ugh the flirting is making me sick. I finally turned to Luke taking the piece of paper out of my pocket.

"Come in the booth Bree" he said motioning me into the booth. He hasn't really called me Bree since I broke things off with him.

"Hey um...I got asked to drop this off for you since you weren't in class" I dropped the paper on the desk in front of him as he sat in his seat. I scratched my forearm, a thing I noticed I do when I'm nervous or in an awkward situation.

"Uh thanks...so how are you?" he asked.

"Good...a little stressed because of auditions and stuff tomorrow but that's it" I replied "I...uh...better go, Chloe's waiting on the quad for me" I lied. Anything to get out of this room of awkwardness, Jesus!

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later then?" he asked.

"Sure" I said quietly, turning around, placing my hand on the door handle, only stopping when Luke said something.

"Hey, Bree?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think it was wrong...us um breaking up?" He asked, releasing a breath that seemed like he was holding that whole time.

"Luke I know it was a surprise but if my dad ever found out about us he would make us break up anyway, plus I think I'm starting to develop feelings for other people..." I turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Luke" I whispered before exiting the booth. I let out a deep breath and composed myself, making my way out of the station.

**The Next Day**

Auditions were finally here. Great...

"It's gonna be fine, Bree" Chloe whispered in my ear. I just wanted this to be over, after Bumpers taunts and teasing about my big blow up at the ICCA's last year.

"And here's the first one up" Tommy walked on stage, introducing the first person.

"Whenever you're ready dude" Donald called, I rolled my eyes. SHE is clearly not a DUDE. Ignorant bastards.

"Hey, my name is Cynthia Rose" The girl took her hat off and flicked her dyed-red hair. She was a great singer...not gonna lie as the auditions continued there were quite a few good singers, some needed some work but Chloe and I could handle that.

I started to get bored, tapping my pen off the edge of the desk, staring at it as we waited for the next person to come on stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jesse, Jesse Swanson" My head instantly shot up at the familiar voice and name. As his melodic voice met my ears once again, I don't know why and it sounds like the most cliché thing ever but I genuinely felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Jesus, that's high!" He threw in a little comment as he tried to hit the high notes but failed. I let out a breathless laugh. Breathless? Yes this guy's voice can take your breath away. My laugh certainly didn't go unnoticed by Chloe as I felt her eyes on me, and I just know that she would have that stupid smirk on her face. I felt my cheeks burn but I just tried to focus on Jesse's magical voice. As he hit that last note of the song with perfect pitch my jaw hung open, quite literally. Just...Wow. Every one of us in the room applauded him as he did a small bow before walking off the stage. I refused to look at Chloe as Tommy walked back onto the stage.

"And that is everyone" He clapped his hands together once, ready to open his mouth to speak but Chloe cut him off as the alt girl walked on stage.

"Oh wait there's one more!" Chloe exclaimed almost jumping out her seat.

"Hey, I didn't know we had to prepare that song" she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"That's okay, sing anything you want" Chloe shrugged. The girl got onto her knees and shuffled to the front, I raised an eyebrow at her as she reached for the cup that held our pens.

"May I?" she asked, Chloe nodded her head so she emptied the pens onto the desk and set the cup down in front of her. Well then...okay. She started to make a beat with the cup before she sang along. I can't lie the girl can sing.

**_I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say_**

**_When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_**

When she had finished, I glanced at Chloe who was smiling at the girl. Hm she still doesn't seem Bella material, God I can't just deny her a space because she makes the perfect number along with the other girls we've decided on. Ugh I know she's gonna get on my wit.

* * *

Once everything was finally over I stood up and started to gather the papers off the desk.

"You know Bree, you better learn to control your toner" Chloe teased.

"What toner? I don't have a toner for anyone, Chloe" I defended.

"Don't even try me, your toner is so big for that Swanson kid" My cheeks burned so furiously that I couldn't control it. "Aha see? You like Jesse, you like Jesse" she teased in a sing-song voice.

"Chloe what are you? 5?!"

* * *

**I'm still loving writing this, don't worry Jaubrey will formally meet soon, please tell us whatcha think by reviewing! :)**


End file.
